Burning Love
by karlie-malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger has one more patient to care for before becoming a sucessful Healer. She needs to be caring and compassionate, but finds it difficult when she her patient is the sexy dragon tamer, Charlie Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Head slumped against the toilet seat and kneeling on the black and white tiled floor, Hermione rubbed her weary eyes in the hope of clearing the blurriness that descended over them from severe lack of sleep. Her eyelids, growing heavier by the second, began to slowly creep shut. After a silent battle with herself to stay awake and get back to work, Hermione finally succumbed to a long awaited slumber, reasoning with herself that she would just rest her eyes for a few moments. What seemed like mere seconds later, a loud impatient banging on the toilet door roused her from her sleep. Stumbling to get up, she opened the cubicle door to find her less than happy boss glowering at her.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Senior Healer Montgomery asked, with a look of disappointment and pity all rolled into one. Senior Healer Montgomery had anyone's instant attention; a portly woman with a stern face indicated she was not a woman to mess with.

"I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry, I m-m-m-m-must have lost track of time and then…," Hermione tried to explain her way out of trouble and instead succeeded in becoming a stuttering wreck, similar to how Neville Longbottom would carry on when attempting to talk to Professor Snape.

"While I understand that final year Healer apprenticeships are extremely tough, there are patients who need help and care. You are meant to be caring for them, not falling asleep with your head in a toilet like a Knockturn Alley drunk. Now, I expect you at the front help desk in five minutes time please. Alert and ready for work," With a final stare, Senior Healer Montgomery turned on her heels and walked out of the staff toilet, closing the door behind her.

Hermione walked towards the sinks, turned on the cold-water tap and splashed her face with the refreshing water in an attempt to wake up. Pulling her hair into a messy bun high up on her head, Hermione looked in the mirror at her reflection and was drawn to the predominant bags that nestled underneath her eyes. She was instantly reminded of a time during her third year at Hogwarts when she had taken on too many lessons and had to use a Time-Turner just to get through each day. She remembered how worried Harry and Ron had been about her, and the breakdown that she nearly had due to overwork and exhaustion.

Thinking about Ron and Harry caused a sharp pang in her heart as she struggled to remember the last time she had seen them both for longer than a couple of minutes. Harry and Ron were Aurors for the Ministry of Magic, with Harry specialising in the Dark Arts, Concealment and Disguises department, and Ron specialising in the Trading of Illegal and Unlawful Goods Division.

None of the trio had much time for each other any more, what with their busy lives getting in the way. Harry spent most of his time at work and then at home with his heavily pregnant wife. Ron spent all his time at work, as he was trying to get a promotion that would mean a lot more money and respect. The only time Hermione really saw them was when they were escorting someone to the hospital, whether it be a victim or villain of some crime. Hermione would patch the patient up and send them on their way as quick as possible. During a Healer Apprenticeship, apprentices are marked on how many patients they see and how quickly they heal them. Hermione had just two more weeks of the apprenticeship left, when she could then try for a job that had a research aspect to it. With one last look in the mirror, she set off for the front help desk.

Hermione knew there had been some sort of large-scale accident the second she entered the Creature Induced Injuries department, the last department on her rotation. Pandemonium attacked her eyes; healers ran from room to room carrying pots and potions, and there were people screaming in pain, mirrored with the constant flickering flashes of light from wands that were healing wounds.

Senior Healer Montgomery ran to Hermione, thrust an industrial sized bottle of Fred Firecracker Burn Salve into her hands, and gestured for her to follow.

"There's been a large scale accident at a dragon reserve in central Romania with injuries ranging from minor to fatal. Two nesting Hebridean Black dragons were being transported to Lithuania, and broke free, attacking everyone and everything in sight for a six mile radius"

"Oh goodness…Hebridean Blacks? They're meant to be worse than Norwegian Ridgebacks aren't they?" Hermione asked, wanting to have as much information as she could to begin healing.

"Yes, the fire that they breathe is approximately 60 degrees hotter than the Ridgebacks. Usually, they have a much better temperament than the Ridgebacks, so they're not as universally feared. They're still a force to be reckoned with though".

After a short pause, Senior Healer Montgomery stopped outside Room 42 and turned towards Hermione.

"As you know, it's your last couple of weeks on the apprenticeship program. You've done excellently, maintaining more than the required work load. However, your patient care isn't up to the standard I know you're capable of. That's why I'm giving you a patient with a relatively minor injury. He should be out of here within a week or two if you're lucky. This patient will require you to be tactful, caring and sympathetic at the same time. No laughing, however much you want to."

Hermione looked at her mentor with sheer bewilderment. "Senior Healer, I can assure you I am professional at all times, and I know I can do all those things. What exactly is wrong with this patient?"

"Well, he was not on the reserve when the dragons broke free. He was quite a distance away, erm…shall we say, putting his dragon in a girl's reserve?"

"By that do you mean sex?" Hermione mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Well, yes. He happened to be bent over a desk at the time, and when the dragons began their attack, their fire managed to travel to where he was….entertaining. He managed to get away with second degree burns to his buttocks and testicles."

Hermione nodded and took the patient's chart out of her mentor's hand. Preparing herself, she opened the door to the patient's room. The patient was laid in bed on his left hand side facing the window on the right hand wall. This was one of the nicer rooms as it had a pretty decent view of the London Eye, and was painted a subtle lemon colour, instead of the usual beige. Walking around the bed, she began to greet her patient.

"Good afternoon, my name is Apprentice Healer Granger and I'll be looking after you during your time here," she recited as professionally as possible.

The patient began to stir, and turned his head towards her. Hermione put a big friendly smile on her face as the familiar face of Ron's older brother Charlie looked up at her from the bed.

"Charlie!" Hermione shrieked, nearly choking on her own tongue in shock.

Charlie looked up at Hermione bewildered. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Hermione was surprised to feel a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realised that he didn't have a clue who she was, despite the fact they'd practically spent a whole summer together during the summer holidays before her fourth year at Hogwarts. She had shared countless Christmases with him at The Burrow. She had also engaged in long debates with him many a time on various subjects, and had even shared a few dances with him at Bill and Fleur's wedding. "I bet he'd remember Harry," she thought bitterly. I'd bet he'd remember Harry

"I'm Hermione Granger; I went to school with your brother Ron. Actually, I was one of his best friends. I spent a lot of time at your parent's house during the holidays. I went to the Quidditch World Cup with you", Hermione said all this very quickly, slightly ashamed that she was too insignificant to be remembered. She looked at Charlie, internally begging him to remember her.

Charlie still lying on his left side, looked Hermione up, down and then back up again. A hint of redness appeared on his face momentarily, before being replaced with a large cheeky grin.

"I'd never have guessed it was you! Of course I remember you, but I remember you as a 16 year old. I never imagined you all grown up", Charlie said, giving Hermione a wink. "You must be about err…22 now then?"

Hermione nodded once, and walked towards him whilst looking at his chart. "Your blood pressure is ok, as is your blood count and everything. You look to be in perfect health."

"Fantastic, apart from the second degree burns on my bollocks and arse you mean? I mean really, my balls feel as if they're on fire," He laughed as he spoke, and rolled slightly backwards. Wincing, he gingerly rolled back onto his left side. "That wasn't a good idea. What's the plan of action then? And please tell me it involves some sort of pain relief."

"I'll get you some pain relief in a moment. Like you just said, apart from the second degree burns you're fine. Now second degree burns aren't that serious really. In fact, if the burns were on a different part of your body, we'd just simply send you home with a bottle of Fred Firecracker Burn Salve, and tell you to apply it on the affected area every 4-6 hours." Hermione went and sat on the brown armchair that was at the side of Charlie's bed, placing the burn salve that was in her hand onto his bedside cabinet.

"Well that's what we usually do at the reserve. We have our own supply, because fire burns surprisingly enough are an occupational hazard". He winked at Hermione again, and Hermione had a sudden urge to giggle in a way not so different from Lavender Brown, during her Won-Won stage back at Hogwarts.

"As the burns are…where they are we need to follow a different care plan. We still need to apply the Fred Firecracker Burn Salve, but it needs to be much more regular, and in a much higher concentration than the one that I'm sure you have at the ranch."

"Great, well just give me a prescription of it. I can go home then?" Charlie said, looking at Hermione hopefully.

"Unfortunately it's not as simple as that. First the wound needs to be cleansed thoroughly to make sure there's no chance of infection. Second, like I said, we need to apply the Burn Salve, but much more regularly, and in a much higher dose. Now, St Mungo's is the only health care facility in the world that has been entrusted with the concentration of the Burn Salve that you actually need. That's why everyone who was hurt was brought here all the way from Romania."

"Oh, I just thought it was because the local hospital was damaged during the attack, and as the majority of dragon keepers at the reserve are English, it made sense to fetch them here. Why is this the only hospital that has it?"

"It's because of the effects this salve can have on the patient. It can cause the patient to have a very high fever at first, and also some people can become slightly delirious on it. The main side effect when using it on the genital region is sexual arousal. This salve is also very popular with drug abusers and impotent men due to its effects, and it can't be widely available as it is very addictive, and prolonged use can result in death. St Mungo's is the only one trusted with it as we are the best health care facility. That and the Vice Chairman of the hospital is married to Fred Firecracker."

Charlie closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. Hermione gave Charlie time to take all the information in; she didn't want to overwhelm him with everything she had to say.

While there was silence in the room, Hermione looked at Charlie's face. He hadn't changed at all since she had last seen him even though it had been about four years. He still had a broad, friendly face and it showed no signs of ageing despite him spending a lot of his time in the sun. He had a dark tan, but Hermione had never seen him without one so this was normal to her. She tried to imagine him pale like his brothers, but it was impossible- like trying to imagine Bill with short hair, or Fred and George behaving themselves. For the first time, she saw that Charlie had three tattoos, well that she could see anyway. On his right bicep, the top part hidden by the sleeve of his gown, was the bottom half of a Norwegian Ridgeback. On his left forearm there was what looked like the England Quidditch team's logo. Both of his arms were muscled and well sculpted. She could see a hint of some black tribal art on the top of his chest; again most of her view was obscured by his gown.

Charlie coughed and disturbed Hermione's ogling of his body.

"Appreciating the artwork are we?" He smirked, inwardly enjoying the crimson flush that swept across her face. Trying to appear unperturbed by his comment, Hermione began to explain more about his treatment.

"As I was saying, it needs to be applied more frequently than usual. It also needs to be done by a trained Healer as the Burn Salve works best when applied using a certain massage technique that has been proven to enhance the results when using the salve. The burns also need to be bandaged to minimise infection, but equally important the burns need to be allowed to breathe. At first, a bandage containing a topical pain relief will be applied to each affected area for a period of one hour. Then, the bandages will be removed and the burns will be treated with the Burn Salve. The burns must not come into contact with anything for half an hour. This includes skin other than your own, clothing, bedding and toilet roll. So I suggest you relieve yourself before it is applied. After half an hour, a clean set of bandages will be applied. This will continue twenty four hours a day for around five days."

"Twenty four hours a day? When am I meant to sleep? I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but even I need beauty sleep," Charlie joked giving Hermione yet another wink.

"I'd suggest sleeping during the hour the bandages are on. All being well, you should be out of here in around two weeks time. Now, I'll be your Healer during this time. Is that a problem?"

"Why would it be a problem?"

"Because you know me through Ron. Because you're going to have to get naked in front of me. Because I'm going to have to touch your genitals when I apply the salve. Due to the side effects, it's pretty likely you will be aroused at some point during the treatment, and you will be that desperate enough to want to hump my left leg off".

"Only your left leg? No love, I'm sure that I'd try for both of them, although your left one is a lot cuter than your right"

Hermione unconsciously rubbed her right leg behind her left one, so that her left leg was the main leg in sight. Charlie noticing this, laughed quietly, aware she was embarrassed by the fact she was going to have to touch him. A lot. And he was quite pleased about that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was pissed off. Eight hours had passed since Charlie had been admitted to St Mungo's with his burnt bollocks injury. He had just had his fourth round of treatments. Four times he had gone through the treatments, all of which had brought some new sort of embarrassing incident, which had only increased his anger.

The first round of treatments, Hermione had come in his room, looking all flushed and embarrassed because she knew she was going to have to touch him down there. Charlie had found this quite funny, as she had started to become a bit clumsy. Dropping the pain relief for the third time, Hermione had asked him to bend over on the bed. And then to remove his gown. This meant he was completely naked and that his arse and bollocks were practically in her face- they were more or less at her eye level. Charlie had never been ashamed of his manhood before: he had no reason to. He was above average in length and girth, and was quite proud of his body. But, when your back end is on display and being scrutinised by a young and attractive Healer, it is a bit embarrassing. Certain body parts were dangling. Certain body parts had then grown at the thought of a curvaceous woman in a uniform touching him up.

Hermione had gone practically purple with embarrassment, and then to further add to the shame, had to ask Charlie to wank himself off before the treatment could continue, as he needed to be flaccid for the treatment to work. He then had to go and have a wank, while she was in the room next to him. She even offered him some sort of magazines to help quicken things along. Charlie was offended by that- he did not need any visual stimulation, thank you very much. Charlie was then caught in a dilemma. Did he hurry up, shortening the embarrassment of wanking near Hermione, therefore getting the treatment out of the way so they could both forget about this, but at the same time make Hermione think he couldn't last very long? Or, did he take his time, prolong the embarrassment of wanking near Hermione, meaning it would take a longer time to get the treatment out of the way, therefore meaning they would have to remember this a bit longer, but it did mean that Hermione would think he could last ages. Being a typical man, he chose to be as long as he could. He wasn't going to lose face in that department.

The second round of treatments had been just as bad. Hermione had come in to take his temperature before starting the treatments. Charlie, sitting with a thermometer in his mouth, watched Hermione prepare the potions. She had bent slightly over a trolley, and he had seen a glimpse of pink material slightly exposed from the trousers she wore. Then, while she was taking the thermometer out of his mouth, her blouse had popped open, revealing a cracking pair of tits, which, in Charlie's opinion had been bound very, very unfairly in a matching pink bra to the pants he had seen moments before. Tits like that should not be covered up, Charlie thought. So, again, Hermione was extremely embarrassed, and Charlie was extremely aroused, and ended up having yet another wank in the bathroom so he could have another set of treatments.

The third round of treatments didn't go any better than the previous. Charlie had managed to keep Charlie Junior under control for a change and the treatment was going as well as could be expected. Charlie and Hermione even felt comfortable enough to have a bit of a conversation during the application of the pain salve and bandages. The trouble had started when Hermione had come back in the room to remove the bandages so the second part of the treatment could begin; applying the Burn Salve to the affected area and allowing it to breathe for half an hour. The bandages had been removed and Charlie was bent over, 13 minutes into his half hour. Hermione had decided to sit down in the bedside chair until the half an hour was up. She told herself it was only so she could work on her patient care and communication. It wasn't as if she wanted to sit and talk to Charlie. All was going well until she arrived. Charlie's Mum. She did have a Heart of Gold but, to put it bluntly, she was a Major Mollycoddler and was well known for being highly opinionated and a serious interferer in other people's business.

First Molly had a rant about how she had always said that Charlie's job was dangerous, and that she knew something like this was going to happen. Then she had a rant at how tired Hermione looked, and that she knew and had always said that Hermione would be overworked. Then she had a rant about the care Charlie was receiving, as it wasn't good enough for her little boy. After all, she was his mother, and she knew best. Hermione had left the room for two minutes to get a drink, leaving Molly unattended. Charlie had been arguing with his Mum that he was getting the right treatment, and that it was best to leave Hermione to it, as she knew what she was doing, and had explained to her exactly what the treatment was. Molly, trying to be helpful, had decided to carry out the next round of treatments herself, Charlie's protests falling on deaf ears. However, instead of applying the topical pain relief and bandages like what was meant to happen, and would have happened if Molly had not interfered, Molly had only gone and applied Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover left by the cleaners to Charlie's nether regions. Hermione had managed to prevent any damage to his bollocks by quickly washing the Magical Mess Remover off, and banished Molly from the ward until further notice.

The fourth round of treatments had to be held off until Hermione applied Essence of Murtlap to relieve the stinging sensation that Charlie was experiencing down below. It was at around this point that Charlie had started with a fever, sweating so profusely Hermione had had to cast several Cooling Charms in the room, and sit dabbing his forehead with a cool, damp cloth. Charlie had then started to feel dizzy, and felt like he had drank too much Firewhisky. He couldn't focus on anything in the room, it all kept sliding about. He could feel his eyes keep rolling to the left, and he couldn't concentrate on anything. All he knew was that he wanted to look at Hermione. Pretty, pretty Hermione. She kept moving though, everytime he looked at her, she would move, she just wouldn't stand still! Charlie had to stop her from moving, so he could look at her. He felt calm when he looked at her. The room was swirling about in his head, and he felt all light and floaty. He wanted Hermione, nay he needed her. She made him feel better. Then, like his body agreed with his mind he got the biggest hard on in his life. Fire ran through his loins, and Charlie knew only Hermione could put that fire out. He stumbled towards her, and grabbed her face to kiss her. Hermione moved her face to one side; obviously she wanted Charlie to kiss her neck, because she was so aroused by him, Charlie thought to himself. Charlie knew deep down Hermione wanted him. He wanted her. He needed her. And then, proving the point he made earlier was true, proceeded to hump not only her left leg, but her right as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was pissed off. Charlie had just tried humping her lower extremities off her torso and had a good grope. He had tried to kiss her, and would have done if she had not moved away. Hermione was pissed off with herself, firstly for having feelings of arousal towards Charlie, and secondly for moving her face away when he tried to kiss her. Then she was pissed off because she was pissed off about moving her face away when he tried to kiss her, because Charlie didn't know what he was doing: he was only experiencing the effects of the potion. Kissing Charlie would have been wrong. It would not only abuse her position as a healer, it would abuse her friendship with Charlie to take advantage of him when he was in such an altered state of mind. She had asked a fellow Healer to give Charlie a potion that would calm him down and bring him back to a state of normality, which would take an hour to have any effect. Hermione decided to have a nap whilst the potion began to work, in the hope of taking her mind off Charlie. It didn't work. All she did was dream about Charlie, and his body that really shouldn't be allowed to be that gorgeous, and his hands touching her in ways that she didn't know hands could.

The fifth round of treatments was awkward for both of them. Neither of them seemed to want to make the first move towards talking to the other, so it was total silence throughout. It was the same for the sixth round of treatments. Complete and utter silence, except when Hermione asked if Charlie felt any better. The seventh round of treatments wasn't any better. Silence throughout again, but that was probably because Charlie kept falling asleep. It's strange that when someone is absolutely shattered, they can fall asleep straight away, regardless of where they are, how they're sat, or how noisy it is around them. When Charlie woke, it was the thirteenth round of treatments, and he had decided he had had enough. Finally, Charlie broke the proverbial ice.

"I told you that I'd try for both your legs didn't I?" He joked. Hermione giggled, instantly feeling the tension slip out the room.

"You did, but you definitely favoured the left one," Hermione retorted cheekily.

"I did? Well I apologise. I never usually favour one over the other. Is the right one jealous? Because I'd hate for the right one to start slagging me off, telling all the other legs I didn't satisfy her. Maybe I ought to spend some time with the right one, and cheer her up a bit?"

"But then the left one would get jealous wouldn't she?"

"Hm. That's a good point. Maybe I ought to spend time with both of them together, that way neither of them would get jealous?" Charlie pondered.

"So it's a win all round. You get two legs at your beck and call, plus a glowing report from both legs about your sexual prowess, and neither leg gets jealous as they both get a piece of Charlie."

Charlie had never seen this side of Hermione before; she was quite happily having a bit of sexual banter with him. He was very surprised to find himself speechless. It had never happened before, especially during sexual banter. Usually he always had a reply. In fact, he was always the one to have the last word, and he always ended up shagging his banter opponent at some point. Instead he just winked at her, in an attempt to cover up the fact that he hadn't said anything for a while, embarrassed that he had been reduced to a speechless schoolboy that couldn't talk to a girl.

The last couple of days had been the most eventful of his life, so he was grateful when the next few were uneventful. The days seemed to roll into each other, and he and Hermione had a routine now. Pain relief and bandages would be applied to the affected area. They would flirt. Then the Burn Salve would be applied and allowed to breathe for a while. They would flirt. During the third day, the routine changed slightly, when after the Burn Salve had been applied and had time to breathe, it would be washed off, and Charlie would have time to do what he wanted. Mainly he would have a nap, or go for a walk in the hospital gardens where Hermione would buy him some Honeyduke's Chocolate from the small shop they had in the hospital. Charlie was no longer in any pain down there; it just itched a bit as the skin repaired itself, but he still couldn't wear any boxers. Instead, he had taken to wearing a loose pair of pyjama bottoms and a dressing gown, even when they went on their walks round the gardens.

It was the fourth day during one of their walks through the hospital gardens when Charlie kissed Hermione. Hermione had been explaining that the hospital board had created the garden for the patients to walk around, as it relaxed them, and gave them different scenery to look at rather than the four walls of their hospital room, and that it was created to always be sunny in the garden. Hermione had walked them both over to a willow tree that was in the corner of the garden, and they had sat under its long stemmed leaves for some shade. Hermione had felt Charlie's forehead to get a rough idea of his temperature, when Charlie had cupped Hermione's face and kissed her. It started off a quick brushing of their lips, before deepening into the kind of kiss that makes you tingle. Their tongues met, and Hermione didn't know which was her mouth and which was Charlie's mouth anymore.

When they broke apart Hermione seemed to have forgotten how to breathe for a few moments. Charlie, saying nothing, grabbed Hermione's hand, pulled her up, and started to lead her back to his hospital room. They walked in silence up the stairs, and Hermione kept wanting to ask what the hell just happened. She kept thinking about the kiss, and what she wanted Charlie to do to her right here on the stairs where anyone could see them, and it made her wet with excitement. She kept losing her voice everytime her mouth opened to say something, but in an attempt to reassure her, he kept squeezing her hand that was hidden inside his.

What seemed like years later, they reached room 42. Charlie placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her through the door, then followed her inside. Pushing the door closed, he pressed Hermione up against it, and kissed her again. This time there was no brushing of lips, in its place a passionate tussle of their mouths.

Pushing his groin into Hermione just so she could feel exactly how much he wanted her, Charlie began to remove her top, sliding it up her chest, before tugging it over her head, only breaking the kiss when he really had to. Resuming the kiss, he ran his hands over her breasts, loving the little whimpers she made when he started to rub her nipples. Moving his mouth down her neck, he left little kisses, while his hands made quick work of removing her bra. Cupping both breasts, he lifted them ever so slightly, and leant down and kissed them both.

"Can't leave either of them out, can I love?" He said, his voice noticeably a little deeper than usual.

Tugging at the cord that held his dressing gown together, it fell open, exposing his defined chest, and a full, unobstructed view of the tribal artwork that lay on his chest. A scattering of hair nestled around his stomach, and trailed down under his pyjama bottoms, where a large tent had appeared. Hermione tucked her thumbs in the waistband of his pyjamas and pushed them down, past his hips and down to his knees. Having already seen his bits quite a few times that week, Hermione knew what to expect, but to see him aroused in front of her, knowing they were about to have sex made her feel excited in a way she hadn't felt before. She ran her finger up and down his hard length a couple of times, before she grasped his cock gently, wanking his cock tentatively. Charlie began kissing her once more, and in what seemed to be one swift action, had pulled down her trousers and pants, and was rubbing her clit.

"You are so wet, did you know that?"

Hermione couldn't even reply, what he was doing felt so good. Her hand that was around his cock had stopped moving, and Hermione could only whimper as Charlie began to quicken his actions. Never stopping rubbing her clit, he slid a finger inside her pussy, and then another. He could feel her juices all over his fingers, making them sticky. Hermione had started to move her hips to meet his fingers' rhythm, whimpering each time the full length of his fingers were inside her. He had to have her, he needed her. His lust for her burnt through him, through his insides, but especially his cock. Taking his cock in hand, he rubbed it up and down her slit, before sliding it inside her. Charlie couldn't believe he was fucking this gorgeous girl, he was inside her, and it felt so good: so tight, so wet and so warm. She made these intoxicating noises with every thrust, and Charlie knew he wasn't going to last long. Rubbing her clit, he thrust as hard as he could, holding on until he felt her cum. Her pussy tightened, and he felt her cum, a flood of wetness, as she bit his shoulder, only stopping to scream his name as she came. Charlie followed quickly after, coming inside her in short, sharp spurts.

A knock on the door brought them both out of their orgasm induced haze. Scrambling, they dressed as quickly as they could, Hermione informing whoever was on the outside to wait as she was in the middle of a treatment. Charlie, taking the hint, bent over on the bed, as if to prove to the knocker that they hadn't been shagging, but applying Burn Salve. Opening the door, Hermione was greeted by Senior Healer Montgomery. Entering the room, she strode towards Charlie.

"We are discharging you Mr. Weasley. You are fully recovered. We shall be sending you home with a prescription of Burn Salve, which should be applied every 6 hours. I hope you have received satisfactory care while you have been with us," Senior Healer Montgomery smiled, and left the room.

"Not a big talker is she?" Charlie smirked.

"She can be when she wants to be," Hermione said.

As Charlie began to get dressed, Hermione began to panic. Had this been just a quick shag?

"I'll see you in six hours then?" Charlie asked, as he buttoned up his shirt. "That should be enough time for you to have a nap and refresh yourself. I've got a feeling that I'll need you to help me massage the Burn Salve in." And with that, he winked at her before walking out of room 42.


End file.
